Lighters
by dracosrocketship379
Summary: "You know you couldn't have chosen a better place to cry." "What do you mean Malfoy?" "I mean you have a perfect view of the night sky." Draco and Hermione, Dramione oneshot. **Revised**


**I'm still not sure who reads my little oneshots, but I hope you enjoy it! It's based loosely on the song Lighters by Bad Meets Evil ft. Bruno Mars.**

**REVISED: I am sorry for those who read this before, it did contain appalling grammar. But please do realize I'm trying my best. As I do write one-shots on my phone a lot, which does have the worst autocorrect I've ever seen****. Thank you though for not completely trashing my story! please tell me if this becomes a problem again. And I'll fix it! Thank you if you pointed this out. Because I had no clue! **

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything**

_-.-.-.-_

_Fourth Year; Yule Ball_

_Hermione Granger had not imagined her night would go this way. She imagined it would be a perfect night. Were everyone finally saw her for more then that nerdy muggle-born Gryffindor girl. She hated only being known because she was best friends__ with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She finally thought she would have one night of people liking her, for her._

_She had never been more wrong._

_After Ron had yelled at her, Hermione ran outside. She seated herself by the lake. She placed her head in her knees and began to cry. At that point she didn't care if her makeup was ruined, she didn't care if her running makeup stained her dress. All she cared about right then was being alone. That's all she wanted. _

_But of course she was Hermione Granger. There was__ no 'being alone.'_

_"I see the Weasel made fun of his future wife." A voice full of mock taunted. _

_"Just go away Malfoy. I want to be alone!" She yelled at him. The tone she wanted to sound full of hatred and threats was absent. All that was there was pure sadness. _

_Hermione had shoved her face back into her dress. And began to cry again. There was the soft noise of feet walking across the grass that she hadn't noticed until it was directly behind her. At that point she chose to ignore it. Then she heard that the figure sat next to her. She chose to ignore that too. _

_"You know, you couldn't have chose a better place to come and cry." A voice whispered. _

_Her head had rose to see what the voice was talking about. She turned to see the person sitting next to her. It was Draco Malfoy. _

_"What do you mean Malfoy?" She questioned He sighed. _

_"I mean, you have a perfect view of the night sky. You could easily forget about whatever your troubles are by just simply looking up to see what gifts the night sky beholds." He whispered again. His silver-grey eyes locked on the sky._

_"By gifts you mean the stars don't you?" She asked. He nodded._

_"Yes, and the moon. You cant forget the moon." He replied softly. Hermione nodded._

_"No I guess you can't." She sighed. _

_"You know what the stars remind me of?" He asked mainly to himself. "those muggle fires in that little container. What are those called?" He asked._

_"You mean lighters?" _

_"Yes, those!" he exclaimed quietly. Hermione nodded, still a little confused. _

_"How do they remind you of lighters?"_

_"Stars kind of start of from nothing. Or at least that's how I like to think of it. And also it seems like those lighty- no, lighters seem to start from nowhere as well. But when you see them their extremely bright. And I guess lighters have their own secret beauty to some people as stars do to me." He commented. _

_"I guess that makes sense. In a very poet like way." She responded. _

_They sat in silence for a long while. Hermione slowly began to forget her problems. One by one, as soon as she focused more on her surroundings. The wind, and how it made beautiful music with the leaves in the trees. And the grass. The water and how it looked like a huge crystal filling in a huge hole. She also noticed how beautiful the stars and the moon looked as they reflected off the crystal like water. _

_"Malfoy-" Hermione started "why are you out here?" She asked. The boy shrugged. _

_"You're not the only one who needed to get away from that party. Besides this has been my get-away spot since First Year." He replied calmly. _

_"Oh, sorry, I'll leave you." She stuttered about to get up. The blonde had grabbed her arm gently. They locked eyes. _

_"No, you can stay. Just tonight at least." He commented. Hermione nodded. Then sat back down. They both had ignored each other the rest of the night. Neither bothering each other about the others problem._

_They never brought that night up again that year. Or any year actually,_

_-.-.-.-_

_The War's Memorial Ball_

_It had been two years since the war. Hermione and Ron were b__ack on dating, and decided to be dates for that years War Memorial Ball. It seemed like the obvious choice, especially since they had been dating for five months._

_Hermione had looked stunning at that ball. She wore a vibrant red ball gown that perfectly fit her. Her beautiful brown hair was curled elegantly. To where it perfectly framed her face. She wore a simple diamond pendant necklace. She wore red high heels to match her floor length ball room dress._

_Hermione had gone off to go get herself a drink, while Ron talked to a few of his Auror friends. Not that Hermione had minded at all. In fact she had chatted with a few of her friends on the way to get herself a drink. _

_But on her way back she saw something appalling. So appalling in fact she dropped her glass and it shattered into little pieces of crystal around her. _

_She had just witnessed her boyfriend snogging Lavender Brown. But when the glass had shattered, his face turned to see his girlfriends horrified face. _

_"Hermione-" He started. _

_"Ron, we're through. I thought you learned the first time after you cheated on me with that girl from work. I gave you your second chance and you took it for granted. And I warned you before. I'm not giving you a third one." She spoke calmly, but tears threatened to pour from her eyes. After she told her ex-boyfriend she ran out of the room. _

_'Why did I even give him another chance. I knew he was just going to hurt me.' She thought. _

_She had made it outside in one piece. People had seen her though. She knew they were all going to be whispering about her now. How she should give Ron another chance! After all they did fight the War as couple, right? Well yes. So that must mean they're meant to be, that they're soul-mates, right? And that's where your wrong._

_She wouldn't expect people to understand how she felt on this matter. She would never expect that from a human being. But they could at least have the decency to get their facts straight, that would be bloody fantastic. _

_Hermione sat on a park bench near the building. Sighing she looked up at the sky. She did that when she needed to get away. It made her focus on something else, and some how when she did that. She was able to relax instantly. Hermione looked up at the sky. The stars where out and as beautiful as ever. Extremely bright, and shining in the darkness. Guiding the lost souls home. Hermione had drifted into her world. Not noticing that someone had slipped into the space next to her._

_"Tonight sure is beautiful isn't?" The voice spoke. _

_Hermione had whipped her head to see who it was. She couldn't exactly see the face, as it was so dark. And the only source of light was the moon, and the stars. But the florescent color of her intruder's hair glowed before her. A very blonde boy. Now Hermione knew only one of those._

_"Hello Malfoy." She sighed. _

_"And a hello to you to Granger." He replied calmly. _

_"I didn't know you where here tonight, didn't see you at all." She recalled._

_"I was hiding in the shadows. Didn't feel like being yelled at for being the son of an ex-Death Eater again. Then Parkinson began bothering me so I came out here to clear my head. From the looks of it you where doing the same." Malfoy revealed. Hermione nodded. _

_"Yes in fact I did. But it wasn't exactly for the same reason probably." She replied. Attempting to make a joke. But failing miserably._

_"And may I inquire what the reason is?" He asked. _

_"I went off to go get a drink, and when I came back a found my boyfriend cheating on me, again. But instead with one of his co-workers it was Lavender Brown." She mumbled. Tears yet again threatening to spill from her eyes again._

_"Weasley?"_

_"Yes." _

_"What an idiot." Malfoy grumbled._

_"What do you mean Malfoy?" Hermione asked confused. _

_"Well have you even seen yourself Granger? You're a knock-out, any guy would probably be the luckiest man on Earth to date you. It was an idiotic mistake for the Weasel not only to cheat on you once, but he did it again. Knowing full well you're basically an angel on Earth." Malfoy's words came tumbling out of his mouth. _

_'I- what- I'm confused." Hermione groaned. _

_"Remember in Fourth Year after Yule Ball, how we ended up finding each other by the lake. I do. And Weasley had broken your heart, right then I wanted to punch him. Right in the gut for you. But I didn't, because I have a feeling I might've been yelled at for that. But I wanted to, because I fancied you then. All through Hogwarts actually. I was just never able to tell you or I'd end up being Crucio'd. So I had to lead everyone to believe that I loathed you. It was for the best, a way you wouldn't get hurt as badly. Then you ended up loathing me back, which was probably for the best." He sighed. "But what I'm trying to say Granger is I fancied you then, but I fancy at least triple more than I had. If that's even possible. I've always wanted to tell you but never got the opportunity too. So when I saw you run out, I decided now was as good of a time as ever." He explained. _

_Hermione nodded understandingly. She didn't say anything. In fact they sat in an awkward silence for about a good five minutes. Then finally she spoke. But not with words, with an action. _

_She kissed Draco's cheek. _

_"I do believe Mr. Malfoy we started off on the wrong foot." She began. Making the boy next to her grin._

_"Yes I do believe we did." He continued_

_"So how about we start over?" She asked. _

_"I quite enjoy that idea." He said thoughtfully. Hermione struck out her hand._

_"Hello I'm Hermione." She smiled. _

_"And I'm Draco." He replied, accepting her hand._

_"Pleasure to met you Draco."_

_"I believe the pleasure is mine Hermione." He stated. Making the girl giggle a bit. _

_"Now Hermione I must ask you a question."_

_"Oh really, what?"_

_"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asked hopefully. _

_"Absolutely." She replied grinning ear-to-ear. _

_-.-.-.-_

_Several Years Later_

Hermione rolled over. Stretching a bit her hand bumped into something. Smiling a bit she turned to the object.

There he was, her sleeping husband, looking definitely cozy under the covers.

There lay Draco Malfoy.

"Hey Draco, sweetie, it's time to get up." She whispered. Making her husband groan with displeasure.

"But Hermione!" He whined. "It's Saturday, a day reserved for sleeping in!" He declared. Making his wife snort.

"Not when you have children to attend to, it isn't." She replied.

"You do have a point there dear." He replied, and then gave her a quick peck on the cheek before he got up.

"You go get dressed, I'll go get them ready." She stated.

"Sounds fine to me."

Hermione walked down the carpeted hall into her eldest child's bedroom. It was a silver color, with several Quidditch pictures tacked about the room.

"Scorpius, it's time to get up!' She exclaimed happily. Making the child groan.

"But Mum, I'm tired." He whined. Making Hermione laugh.

"You sound like you father."

"And I look like him too." He replied merrily. It was true in fact. That the nine year old boy was a spitting image of her husband earlier on in his life. The same bright blonde hair. The same silvery grey eyes. The same smirk that casually graced his face.

"That is true now get up, before your Father, who might I add has the same appetite as you, eats all of your breakfast." She teased. That made her son jump straight out of bed.

Hermione the walked into her youngest child's room.

"Rosie honey time to wakey wakey." She spoke softly. The little toddler rubbed her eyes.

"Morning Mummy!" She chirped happily. Hermione grinned at that.

"Let's get you ready for breakfast shall we?" She asked. Making The five year old giggle.

"That would be silly, going to breakfast in my pajamas." Rose laugh at the thought.

Soon the family was eating together.

And that's what she wanted. A loving family.

That's the funny thing. She never expected that a star that had shined as bright as a lighter would ever lead her to this.

**This is by far my longest one-shot I have ever done. So I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Review please! **


End file.
